fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashe/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery Red Canyon Dominance (Mission) First Kill * "If I'd hesitated, that... that would've been me." White Clouds Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist The Magdred Ambush (Mission) Fighting Lonato * Lonato: Stand down, Ashe. I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary! * Ashe: Please surrender, Lonato! Whatever your reasons for doing this, we can still talk it out! * Lonato: Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side! * Ashe: Even if all that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right! * Lonato: Enough. If that is how you feel, prepare yourself! I'm putting an end to this! Lonato is defeated * "Lonato, I..." Post-Battle Cutscene * Ashe: Why… why did this happen? Lonato was always such a kind man… Everyone in the village was… was so nice to me. And I… I killed them. I killed them all! I had to, I know I had to… I know that! But still… what does that make me? * Dimitri: Please, don’t beat yourself up, Ashe. We did what had to be done. * Ashe: I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be bothering you. I’m… I’m going to check on the town. I hope my brother and sister are OK. White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow The Ball :Garreg Mach Ball/Script The Goddess Tower * Ashe: Professor! Did you come up here for a rest too? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's right. ** Choice 2: Actually, I was looking for you. * Ashe: ** Choice 1 response: I guess we think along the same lines. I was feeling kind of worn out. ** Choice 2 response: For me? Oh! I'm so sorry to put you out of your way! I was just kind of worn out from all of the excitement. I am enjoying the ball, but it's a bit much, you know? * Ashe: Everyone else seems used to this kind of thing, but I've never been to anything like it before. My friends did teach me a bit about proper manners and how to dance, but I still feel out of place. Stepping on girls' feet, messing up the pretty floral decorations... Haha, I've been a bit of a disaster. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I feel that way sometimes too. ** Choice 2: You have every right to be here. * Ashe: ** Choice 1 response: Really? You do? That's kind of reassuring! ** Choice 2 response: You're right, of course. I'm a student at the Officers Academy, just like everyone else. Lonato was kind enough to send me here. I need to live up to his expectations. * Ashe: By the way, have you heard the stories about the Goddess Tower? They say that if a man and a woman make a wish together here, the goddess will make it come true. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What would you wish for? ** Choice 2: Let's make a wish together, then. * Ashe: ** Choice 1 response: Oh, never mind me. I'd like to know what you'd wish for! ** Choice 2 response: My thoughts exactly! Do you have anything in particular you'd like to wish for? * Byleth: My wish is... * Ashe: Your wish is? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: For your wish to come true, Ashe. ** Choice 2: I can't think of anything. * Ashe: ** Choice 1 response: What? My wish? W-well, um...let me think. ** Choice 2 response: Well, if you can't come up with anything, maybe I should think of a wish instead? * Ashe: All right, I've got it. I wish for my brother and sister back home to be able to live out their lives in peace. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's just like you. ** Choice 2: That's a lovely wish. * Ashe: This kind of thing is pretty embarrassing, huh? Maybe I should be heading back. I'll never get better at fancy social events like this if I keep running away from them, right? I guess I should ask another girl to dance. Oh, but I'd better make sure I go over the steps again first. * Byleth: You could dance with me. * Ashe: Really? You'd do that? Wow, that'd be great! Just promise not to laugh if I mess it up, OK? Come on. Let's head back. Azure Moon Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * "I know it's been five years, but I never expected the monastery to end up like this." Talk * "We promised five years ago we'd meet here and now!" Crimson Flower Chapter 18: To the End of a Dream Battle Quote * Our pride, our people, our king. You've torned them all apart. Haven't you had enough?! What else is there for you to take?! Vs Byleth * Don't look at me that way. You'll throw off my aim! Death Quote * I tried... to do the right thing, Lonato... Verdant Wind Chapter 15: Valley of Torment Ambush at Ailell (Mission) * "Just as I thought-the professor's army. But it's too late to back out now. In Lonato's place, I have to do my duty." Vs. Byleth * "I don't want to fight you, Professor. But this is how it has to be. There's no turning back." Vs. Others * "Forgive me... But as Lonato's son, I have a duty!" Defeated * "I know this is it, but... I don't want to die... Recruited * "You...you want to spare me? Why? I'll...I'll do it. I'll join your side. Let me fight for you." Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery * "It's thanks to you that I'm here now. I owe you, Professor. You saved my life. I swear I'll do all I can to repay that debt." Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * "If we defeat the Imperial army at Gronder Field, what will our next objective be? I guess we won't have much choice but to try take Fort Merceus, on the far side of Gronder Field. It's probably too soon for us to be thinking about that, isn't it? I'm sure it's already occurred to Claude though." Verdant Wind Chapter 18: The Golden Scheme Garreg Mach Monastery * Ashe: I've heard Dedue's passed on. Just like His Highness. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We can't know that for certain. ** Choice 2: Don't believe everything you hear. (raises support with Ashe) ** Choice 3: Dedue is dead? * Ashe: ** Choice 1 response: That's true. I did hear that his body was never found. ** Choice 2 response: You're right. I don't think anyone's found his body, so I guess he might still be out there. ** Choice 3 response: That's what I've heard, but no one's found his body. * Ashe: If, somehow, he's still alive... I hope we'll meet again. Verdant Wind Chapter 19: The Chaos of War Garreg Mach Monastery * "Those things appeared as soon as we got ourselves set up in Fort Merceus. Think what might have happened if they'd hit us during the battle at Gronder Field. Assuming it was the work of the Imperial army..." Verdant Wind Chapter 21: The City Without Light Garreg Mach Monastery * "We've all heard the legend of Nemesis, the King of Liberation. But now Lady Rhea is saying Nemesis was just some kind of thief. Those two descriptions are totally at odds. Which version's correct? I don't know what to think. But I guess that's the nature of history. I wonder what the generations that come after us will say about the battle we're about to fight." Verdant Wind Chapter 22: Fódlan's New Dawn Garreg Mach Monastery * Ashe: The King of Liberation wakes after a thousand-year slumber. Feels like I'm living a nightmare. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I feel the same way. (raises support with Ashe) ** Choice 2: We must accept it. * Ashe: ** Choice 1 response: You too? I hope you're not following my lead on this one, Professor! ** Choice 2 response: I know you're right, but it still doesn't feel real. * Ashe: Maybe this Nemesis who's attacking us isn't even the real thing. Either way, the damage and death he's causing are real enough. I will fight to protect those who need it. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Am I doing all right? I hope I'm not too off..." Cooking * "I love to cook! What are we making today? I have a lot of experience in the kitchen. I can make just about anything." Dining Hall * "Somehow, everything tastes better with company." * "This looks delicious! Let's eat!" (Favorite dish) * "Honestly, this is not my favorite. No, I'm not offering it to you! I'll still eat it." (Disliked dish) With Caspar C Support level: * Ashe: Caspar! Your stomach will burst if you eat all of that! * Caspar: Haha! Don't worry about me, I've got a stomach of steel! Professor knows what I'm talking about! Support level: * Caspar: I gotta say Ashe, you can really put your food away! * Ashe: I've got to keep up my strength, don't I? Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Huh? You're inviting me to join your class? I'm really flattered, honestly, but I still have a lot left to learn in my current one!" Requirements Met * "Professor! I have a request for you. Would you accept me into your class? I'm sure I would learn so much more if I could study with you! Will you give me that chance?" ** Invite to join your house: "I can?! Thank you! You won't regret this. I'm going to give it my all!" ** Decline to invite: "All right, I understand. I'm sorry to bother you. But I promise you'll be impressed by my hard work!" Gift * "Oh. OK, thanks." (disliked) * "Whoa. Thank you!" (neutral) * "Wow, I can have this?" (liked) Lost Items * "Hey, I've been looking for that! How'd you know?" * "Hmm. This isn't mine. You should ask around." Tea Party * "Excuse me." * "I've had this kind before. It's quite good!" (Favorite tea: Angelica Tea, Mint Leaves) * "" (Five star tea) Voice lines * "Thank you very much." * "Ah! Still too hot!" * "Huh?" * "Yes!" * "Wow!" * "I see now." * "Really?" * "Oh! That's delicious!" * "Professor." * "Hahahahaha!" * "Ah. A little bitter." Introducing Own Topic * "I still have a lot to learn. I need to work harder." * "A lot’s happened, but none of it’s been in vain. That’s what I believe." * "Have you ever seen a ghost? Probably for the best if you haven’t…" * "I get letters from my brother and sister every once in a while. They have it tough, but they’re getting by." * "It’s nice in here. I feel like I can relax." * "I’m confident in my speed. No one can outrun me!" * "I’m good with children. I’ve taken care of my younger siblings since I was a kid." * "The years I had with Lonato…those were some of the best of my life." * "Time flies when I’m with you." Observe * "What is it?" * "I've been trying to building more muscle lately. I need to be stronger to keep up with everyone." * "I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk today." * "I tried to grow a beard once. It was hairrible. Hahaha...huh... Almost as bad as that joke..." End * "Thanks for the tea. I hope we can do this again." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Oh...sorry." ** Console: "It's all right. I've got this." ** Critique: "I promise I'll try harder!" * Great: "I understand." * Great: "This will be useful!" * Perfect: "That's a relief." ** Praise: "Hahaha, you're making me blush." Post-timeskip only *Great: "I've learn a lot." Goal Change * "I'm not exactly the most imposing figure on the battlefield, so I think it's best for me to focus on my bow skills and do my work from a distance." (Threatening from a Distance goal change) New Skill Skill Level Up * "Am I starting to master this?" * "Making strides." * "There's so much left to learn." * "So this is how it's done." * "I've learned a lot!" Budding Talent * "Is this my true talent?" Group Tasks Stable Duty * "For the two of us, this'll be a breeze!" Weeding With Felix * Felix: Just a few weeds. I don't see the big deal. * Ashe: Don't underestimate weeds. They can swallow a whole building before you know it. * Felix: That's unbelievable. That's literally unbelievable. Clearing Rubble With Felix * Ashe: Oof... There's a lot more rubble than I thought. I'm going to be sore tonight... * Felix: We just started and you're already whining. You really think you can be a knight? * Ashe: When you say it like that, I've got no choice but to give it everything I've got! Sky Watch * "For the two of us, this'll be a breeze!" * "For the two of us, this will be no challenge at all!" * "All right! Let's do this!" * "You can count on me!" Results * Perfect: "Pretty good job, if I do say so myself!" * Good: "Here's the result, Professor!" Certification Exams * "Oh, what a relief!" (passed) * "I'll do better next time." (failed) Post-Timeskip * "Oh, what a relief!" (passed) * "I'll do better next time." (failed) Level Up *"Is this a joke?" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I have so far left to go." (3 stats up) *"I'm starting to see results." (3-4 stats up) *"I'll stick with it." (6-7 stats up) Post-Timeskip *"I just eked by." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I'll keep moving forward." (4 stats up) * "Without power, who can you protect?" * "I'm getting closer to my goals." (6 stats up) * "I've made it my own." Skill Level Up New Skill *"Am I starting to master this?" *"There's so much left to learn." *"So this is how it's done." Post-Timeskip *"I understand." *"Making strides." *"Of course!." Skill Mastered * "My lessons are complete." Post-Timeskip *"I've made it my own." Class Quotes Class Mastery * "My lessons are complete." Post-Timeskip *"I've made it my own." Reclassing *"I'm eager to learn so much more." *"Mastering this can only make me stronger." *"Mm, yeah, this will work." *"I'll embrace this new power." Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll give it my all." (Full health) * "Move carefully." (Medium health) * "Not good." (Low health) Post-Timeskip * "I'd be honored." (Full/High health) * "I need to slow down." (Medium health) * "I'm not...finished yet." (Low health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"Too slow!" *"" Critical Attack *"I will prove myself!" *"I can't lose!" *"I've got you!" *"Try this!" *"I cannot lose!" (Facing enemy student) *"Look out!" (Facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip *"In the name of justice!" *"I've got you!" *"I can't lose!" *"I will end this now!" * ‎ "I cannot lose!" (Facing enemy student) * ‎ "Lets finish this!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit *"" Post-Timeskip *"Victory will be ours." *"This should do it!" Gambit Boost *"You have my support!" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy * "That's how it goes." * "I'm doing my part." * "I must steel myself!" * "I won that?" * "The fight continues." * "That was tough." Post-Timeskip *"It's my duty." *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "I can always depend on you." * "I can always count on you." * "As I expected!" * "I knew you come through." Ally Heals/Rallies * Thank you." * "Thanks so much." * "Much appreciated." Post-Timeskip *"You're a big help." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts